The Clinic
by MissBlackBlack
Summary: Brian Kinney é um famoso psicólogo de 29 anos que mora em Pittsburgh na Pensilvânia, sua a habilidade é trabalhar com menores infratores, ele sempre foi muito bom no que faz, só não contava que o seu coração se apaixonasse por um dos seus casos.
1. Brian Kinney

Pov Brian –

Meu nome é Brian Kinney tenho 29 anos, eu sou psicólogo e modéstia a parte sou uns dos melhores na minha aérea. Eu trabalho em um centro de recuperação de menores infratores chamado School of Education, eu estou trabalhando lá há uns dez anos e nunca houve um caso que eu não conseguisse resolver. A primeira coisa que vocês dever saber sobre mim é que sou gay, e me orgulho disso. Sei que ainda existe um grande preconceito por parte da sociedade sobre isso, ainda mais quando a pessoa em se exerce com cargo um tanto quanto importante para as autoridades. A segunda coisa que vocês têm que saber é que sou "heterofóbico" de carteirinha, sei que soa estranho vindo do cara que disse que a sociedade tem preconceito contra os gays, mais a realidade é que tenho orgulho de ser homossexual e tenho pavor desses heterossexuais que acham que são os donos do mundo. Terceira coisa é que nunca me apaixonei, e NUNCA vou me apaixonar, pelo menos era o que eu achava. Vivo muito bem sozinho, com os meus casos de sábado à noite, o legal dá vida e foder sem ser perturbado. Sim eu sou arrogante e me amo mais do que qualquer coisa, mas eu posso, eu sou BRIAN KINNEY.

A única pessoa que eu amo além de mim é meu amigo Michael Novotny, ele trabalha comigo na clinica, exerce a função de orientador, nós somos amigos desde o colegial e sempre aprontávamos juntos, mas o Mike sempre fez o tipo "dona de casa romântica" e na primeira oportunidade que teve ele casou-se com o Ben Bruckner ele é professor universitário e é um pau no saco, a é mesmo esqueci de falar Mike também é gay. Eles adotaram um menino chamado Hunter um garoto de 17 anos, que por mais que essa idade seja um porre, ele é um bom garoto, estudioso, do tipo Geek, mesmo não sendo filho legítimo do Ben, nisso eles se parecem muito.

Eu tenho uns pais que não aceitam a forma que levo a minha vida, desde que revelei minha opção sexual fui deixado de lado como se possuísse uma doença, sabe o que pensei na hora? Foda se, não chorei e nem me indignei, fui atrás do que eu achava que era certo, por tanto a mãe do Mike a nossa querida e louca Debbie Novotny, sempre foi como uma segunda mãe para mim, na real ela sim é a minha mãe, eu a amo, mais não preciso ficar falando isso, demonstrar amor e sinônimo de fraqueza.

Tem também os nossos amigos Emmett Honeycutt que é um promotor de eventos e o Ted Schmidt que é um executivo. Não preciso falar que são gays também né? Emmett é do tipo que dá pinta, aqueles escandalosos, confesso que suas loucuras me fazem rir, Ted por sua vez é mais na dele, tranquilo e tímido, e por ser assim é que está na seca faz um tempo. Patético, enquanto eu tenho filas de homens brigando por mim, Ted tem que passar suas noites brincando com sua mão, simplesmente inaceitável.

Tenho duas amigas Lésbicas Lindsay Peterson e Melanie Marcus, na real só a Lindy é a minha amiga a Mel, faz parte do pacote, se eu tenho que aturar a mãe do meu filho tem que aturar namorada dela também, ou melhor, a esposa, pois elas são casadas também. É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram eu SOU PAI, tenho um garotão chamado Gus Kinney com a Lindy, no começo eu cedi porque ela me pediu com tanto carinho que não resistir, a Lindy é minha amiga desde infância e foi minha namorada na adolescência quando eu ainda não sabia ou tinha dúvidas que eu gostava mesmo de estar com o meu pênis na boca de um homem. Mais agora tudo mudou, bem que dizem que as crianças quando nascem transformam as pessoas, não pensem que virei um "funky" porque não é bem assim, mudei no sentindo de desejar o meu filho e ama-lo muito, o que é muito tratando se do "papai" aqui.

Essa sempre foi à vida que eu sempre quis mais é estranho o que um simples contato com uma pessoa que você mal conhece pode mudar tudo. E foi com um simples olhar que tudo mudou.


	2. Mike Eu Te Amo

Mais um dia de trabalho, a única coisa que me faz feliz é saber que é sexta e que tem o concurso dos abdomens mais sarados na Babylon, é a boate que mais enche em Pittsburgh, e desde que comecei a frequentar boates gays é de lá que tiro os meus "sustentos" de sextas, sábados e domingos de noite. Meu relógio gritava só faltando estourar os meus tímpanos, quando por fim resolvi levantar.

_ Porra! Porque enchi a cara ontem. Olho para o lado e percebo que a conquista da noite anterior ainda se encontra na cama e dormindo. É realmente me superei ontem, o cara é lindo e melhor ainda com um rabo de tirar o fôlego, fodi com esse filho da puta a noite toda, que meu pau chega estar esfolado.

_ Acorda belo adormecido. _ Tenho que ir trabalhar. Ele abriu os olhos se espreguiçando na cama, meu membro já ficou excitado só com a imagem da ereção matinal dele.

_ Posso pelo menos tomar um banho?

_ Pode _ Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

_ Peter. _ Peter o banheiro fica na primeira porta a esquerda e seja rápido, eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Ele levantou se da cama, me dando a visão daquele corpo escultural e daquela bunda gostosa, quase partir para cima dele de novo, mais do jeito que sou se resolvo foder agora perco a minha hora.

_ E o seu nome qual é? Indagou-o olhando em meus olhos com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

_ Mike. Mike que me desculpe, mais a primeira regra do jogo é nunca diga o seu nome verdadeiro.

_ Bonito nome assim como o dono. Sorri com essa.

_ Você vai entrar para tomar banho ou não? Perguntei já ficando irritado com sua demora.

_ Você não quer tomar banho comigo? Perguntou com um olhar sexy que tive que admitir que fez o meu "amigo" ficar mais excitado do que já estava. Eu realmente não podia enterra o meu pau nele de novo, já estava atrasado, ainda tinha que passar para buscar o Mike, hoje é dia que o Ben vai de carro dar aula na universidade e sai mais cedo, sobra para o gostosão aqui levar o Mike para o trabalho. Mas eu realmente estava carregado de porra já, a noite não pareceu suficiente e também o cara é muito gostoso para deixa-lo sem o papai aqui né, ponderei as minhas escolhas dever ou prazer, optei pelo prazer, ele sempre ganha.

_ Vai indo na frente e se prepara que vou acabar com você. Ele entrou no banheiro e desliguei o meu celular para que o ninguém interrompesse, para ser preciso para que o Mike não interrompesse e fui para o banheiro atrás do Peter, satisfazer sua vontade e supri a minha necessidade.

Quando cheguei ao prédio do Mike e pedi para o porteiro avisar que eu estava lá, já eram 8:00 horas e deveríamos estar na clinica as 07:30, quando sai do banho e peguei o meu celular tinham dez chamadas do Mike e cinco mensagens bem carinhosas da parte dele, tenho que admitir Mike é bem criativo quando estar com raiva. Avistei um Mike possesso e vermelho descendo as escadas de acesso ao prédio e sabia que eu ia escutar e muito.

_ BRIAN KINNEY ISSO SÃO HORAS DE APARECER AQUI? VOCÊ NÂO TEM RESPONSABILIDADE NENHUMA, NÂO SEI COMO OS DIRETORES DA CLINICA CONFIAM ADOLECENTES EM SUA MÃO. Ele cuspiu todas aquelas palavras para mim, com tanto ódio que eu deveria ficar com medo, mas que só me fizeram achar mais graça do estado em que ele se encontrava.

_Bom dia Mikkeee ! _ O Ben e o Hunter estão bem? Disse rindo. Ele me fuzilou com os olhos quando percebeu que não dei ouvidos a sua crise de agora pouco.

_ Kinney eu estou te avisando, eu vou fazer a sua caveira para o Sr. Harper e quando ele lhe colocar no olho da rua eu espero que o seu traseiro bonito seja o suficiente para lhe render dinheiro para sustentar todas as suas farras, roupas caras e aquele seu loft que você tanto tem orgulho.

_ Meu traseiro?.. kk ..

_ Pow Mike pensei que depois de tanto tempo de convivência você soubesse que eu era ativo, sabe que aqui. Falei batendo em minha bunda. _ Nunca entrou e nunca vai entra nada, a única coisa que entra é o meu pau na boca dos putos que pego.

_ Ah Kinney essa sua arrogância um dia cai na lama, e quero estar no camarote para presenciar a sua queda.

_ Ai Mike você é patético! _ Pensei que essa história de casar e ter filhos ia te deixar um pouco mais feliz mais você esta cada vez mal humorado, estou achando que o doutor Ben não está dando conta do recado. Disse gargalhando enquanto girava a chave na ignição, já havíamos perdido muito tempo ali parados com a crise do Mike.

_ Mais falando sério Brian, você bem que poderia parar de sair dia de semana, porque você sempre tem que estar com alguém na cama, eu liguei para você dez vezes e o seu celular estava desligado porque você estava na cama fodendo sei lá quem. Levantei o meu dedo para ele sinalizando que não, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim com olhar indignado e perguntou.

_ Se você não estava com ninguém, então porque você demorou? Indagou já irritado.

_ Eu não disse que não estava com ninguém.

_ Você acabou de fazer sinal que não com o dedo.

_ É porque você falou que eu estava transando com ele na cama e nós estávamos no banheiro à hora que você me ligou. Falei deixando um sorriso involuntário escapar.

_ Vai se foder Brian Kinney.

_ Estou fodendo desde ontem á noite, estou cansado Mike. Kkk

Ele não falou mais comigo e nem olhou mais na minha cara depois dessa. Mike anda muito estressado, fico me perguntando se anda acontecendo alguma coisa com o senhor engomadinho, eu sempre disse que esse negócio de casar ou morar junto sei lá, não dava certo, mais ele não quis me ouvir, disse que estava apaixonado e que o Ben era o homem da vida dele, então eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer, fiquei do lado dele como bom amigo que sou. Chegamos ao estacionamento e não aguentei tinha que conversar com o Mike.

_ Baixinho.. Chamei, ele crispou os olhos para mim.

_ O que foi Kinney?

_ Por que você estar tão tenso aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Eu estou com alguns problemas, e você de vez me ajudar só atrapalha mais com essa sua irresponsabilidade, você já tem 20 e ..

_ Shhh .. Já disse que odeio que revelem minha idade.

_ Ok! Senhor – quero – sempre-ser-jovem.

_ Claro baixinho a velhice não trás felicidades, só problemas. _ Mais continue falando.

_ Então, você já está em uma idade avançada. É ele gostava de me provocar, cerrei os dentes para ele, ele me ignorou e continuou falando.

_ E parece mais novo do que o Hunter, não custa nada você ser um pouco responsável.

_ Então o seu problema sou eu?

_ Não Brian, você é um dos meus problemas, claro que não é o dos mais graves, mas você ainda é um problema.

_ Fala logo Mike o que está acontecendo?

_ É o Tio Vic. _ O que houve com o Coroa? Vic é o tio de Mike irmão da Debbie, ele é HIV positivo, e não andava bem de uns tempos para cá.

_ As vitaminas dele não estão mais surtindo efeitos, o Dr. Thompson resolveu troca-las, mais as chances que ele aceite são mínimas.

_ Oh Mike eu sinto muito, porque você não me avisou?

_ Eu ia te contar ontem, mais eu vi você saindo da boate com o cara e não quis atrapalhar. Peguei o rosto de Mike que até então encarava as mãos, fiz com que ele olhasse nos meus olhos.

_ Baixinho você sabe que poucas são as pessoas que eu me importo além da minha pessoa. Ele virou os olhos fazendo me rir.

_ Modesto você hein!

_ Você está cansado de saber que modéstia não é o meu forte. Falei piscando para ele.

_ Agora deixa terminar o meu raciocínio antes que eu esqueça as palavras bonitas que reservei para você. _ Como eu estava dizendo são poucas as pessoas que eu tenho apresso e você depois do meu filho, sem dúvida é o primeiro da lista, o que estou querendo dizer é que você é mais importante do qualquer transa casual que eu tenha, você pode me interromper a hora que for, seja por qualquer coisa, até para dizer que me ama.

_ kkk .. Kinney nem na hora de ser solidário você consegue esquecer o seu umbigo por um estante.

_ Fazer o que eu sou tão resistível que até eu mesmo não resisto aos meus encantos.

_ kkk .. Ah Por favor!

_ Mike, o que quero dizer é que eu te amo, e sempre vou estar ao seu lado, nunca esqueça isso. Dito isso depositei um selinho em seus lábios.

_ Obrigado Kinney, você não sabe o quanto tudo isso que você falou é importante para mim, Eu te amo. Mike me abraçou e como se tivesse reparado que essa hora já estamos ferrados de um pulo e saiu de rompante gritando.

_ Mais que você é irresponsável, isso você é.

Comecei a rir, ele não consegue ficar um minuto sem me ofender, tirei a chave da ignição do carro peguei a minha pasta e seguir direto para mais um dia na clínica, não sei por que mais sentia que o dia reservava surpresas.


	3. Primeiro Contato

Anteriormente em The Clinic

"_ Mike, o que quero dizer é que eu te amo, e sempre vou estar ao seu lado, nunca esqueça isso. Dito isso depositei um selinho em seus lábios.

_ Obrigado Kinney, você não sabe o quanto tudo isso que você falou é importante para mim, Eu te amo. Mike me abraçou e como se tivesse reparado que essa hora já estamos ferrados de um pulo e saiu de rompante gritando.

_ Mais que você é irresponsável, isso você é.

Comecei a rir, ele não consegue ficar um minuto sem me ofender, tirei a chave da ignição do carro peguei a minha pasta e seguir direto para mais um dia na clínica, não sei por que mais sentia que o dia reservava surpresas."

XxxxxxxxxX

_ Bom dia Robert. Robert era o recepcionista gostosão da clínica, já provei de seus dotes também, ou melhor, lhe dei o melhor orgasmo que já teve em sua vida, ele é bom, mas já tive melhores.

_ Bom dia, Sr. Kinney. Respondeu sem olhar nos meus olhos e um tanto quanto ríspido. Deixei escapar um sorriso em meus lábios, ele ainda não se conformou que só foi uma transa, segunda regra do jogo, nunca transe duas vezes com a mesma pessoa, pois eles podem acabar se apaixonando e Brian Kinney não se apaixona, só se diverte.

_ Sr. Kinney, o Sr. Hicks quer falar com o senhor. Porra lá vem o escroto do o Hicks encher o meu saco, com o mesmo papo "Kinney atrasado de novo, Kinney mais responsabilidade, Kinney blá, blá, blá". Não cansa de ser entediante esse homem.

_ Obrigado, Robert. Segui em direção à sala do Hicks, sem muita vontade. Dei duas batidas na porta e entrei.

_ Bom dia Hicks, Robert disse que você gostaria de falar comigo. Ele arqueou a sobrancelhas como se dissesse você só faz merda, e fez sinal para que eu sentasse. Sentei e fiquei o encarando.

_ Bom Kinney, acredito que você já imagina o porquê que eu te chamei aqui né.

_ Tenho uma leve impressão. Respondi com deboche, o fazendo suspirar.

_ Atrasado de novo Kinney. O que eu falei sempre a mesma coisa, nem para mudar o discurso ele presta. Serei repetitivo também como sempre sou.

_ Desculpe Hicks, não acontecerá de novo.

_ É sempre assim, nunca vai acontecer de novo e você sempre está chegando atrasado, não sei nem o porquê que eu ainda mantenho você nesse cargo, os adolescente estão aqui para se tornarem responsáveis e dignos de convivência com outras pessoas, mais com um psicólogo mais sem responsabilidades do que eles isso fica meio impossível.

_ Hicks, como você sabe eu já trabalho aqui faz um tempo e nem um caso meu acabou sem solução, sabe que todos os casos que acompanhei os garotos ficaram hábitos para convivência com a sociedade, agora em resposta a sua pergunta, você me mantem no cargo porque sabe que sou o melhor, que não existe pessoa melhor do essa que vos fala para lhe dá com esses casos, estou certo ou não?

_ É Kinney você pode até ter razão, você é o melhor psicólogo que já tivemos aqui na clínica, mas me sinto obrigado a lhe avisar que o seu comportamento terá que mudar se quiser continuar trabalhando nessa instituição. Quem o coroa pensa que é? Ele esqueceu o quanto eu já fiz por essa merda de clínica.

_ Acho que terei que refrescar sua memória Hicks, eu antes de psicólogo dá clínica sou o cara que fez o seu sonho se realizar, porque se eu não tivesse investido aquela grana que eu investi aqui, isso já tinha ido à ruína.

_ Eu paguei você Kinney, não vou te dar mais nem um dinheiro. Respondeu desesperado. Ele está achando que eu quero o dinheiro dele? É um imbecil mesmo.

_ Eu sei que você me pagou, e não quero mais dinheiro seu só estou lembrando a você que quem fez a reputação dessa clínica foi eu, e se eu sair daqui a reputação vai comigo e você volta do buraco de onde eu te tirei. Tentei tirar o tom de ameaça da voz mais acho que foi impossível.

_ Você está me ameaçando Kinney? Perguntou colocando o corpo mais para frente.

_ Não Hicks, estou só lhe avisando. Tendo tido isso levantei e fui em direção à porta, coloquei a mão na maçaneta e votei minha atenção novamente para ele, seus olhos estavam em fendas, distribuindo faíscas.

_ Agora com licença que tenho trabalho a fazer, tenha um bom dia!

Mais era só que me faltava o Hicks me ameaçando. Segui em direção a minha sala Shirley minha secretária já se encontrava em sua mesa.

_ Bom dia gata!

_ Bom dia Boss. _ Vai ter que correr hoje que o dia está cheio.

_ Como sempre baby, nada impossível para um deus.

_ kkk .. Está certo, os prontuários estão na sua mesa, organizei para que você atenda primeiro os que estão já em liberdade, depois os que estão internados. Hoje em especial você tem um paciente novo, ele não está internado Hicks abriu uma exceção para que ele faça acompanhamento com você.

_ Quando você fala abriu uma exceção quer dizer que os pais do paciente pagaram muito para que isso aconteça.

_ kkk .. Ah Brian você não tem jeito.

_ kk.. Certo baby mãos a obra, vou desligar o celular e não quero ser perturbado por ninguém que não seja a Lindy e o Mike está bem?

_ Pode deixar Boss.

Já seguia para a minha sala quando Shirley me chamou.

_ Boss.

_ Sim.

_ Já comeu algo pela manhã? Abrir um sorrisinho sacana para ela que logo entendeu.

_ Comida Boss, estou falando de comida. Disse rindo.

_ Comida ainda não.

_ Então vou providenciar para o senhor.

_ Baby você é a melhor, já disse que se eu fosse hétero e não tivesse pavor à vagina você seria a minha namorada. Falei isso voltando para depositar um beijo em sua testa. Ela sorriu.

_ É Boss, é um desperdício mesmo, esse homem todo gostar do que eu gosto. Ela disse fazendo um movimento com o dedo apontando para mim de cima para baixo.

_ Tenho certeza que tem gente que discorda de você baby. Falei em fim seguindo e entrando na minha sala. Sentei na minha mesa, reparei que a pilha de prontuários estava realmente grande, e só por um minuto me arrependi de ter escolhido o prazer, mais só por um minuto, logo a minha sanidade voltou. Suspirei e peguei o primeiro prontuário, meu dia seguiu tranquilo até a hora do almoço, resolvi almoçar na sala para economizar tempo. Quando estava preste a chamar o próximo paciente o telefone da sala tocou.

_ Boss.

_ Fala Shirley.

_ Senhorita Lindsay na linha dois.

_ Pode passar Shirley, obrigado.

_ Brian, estou tentando ligar para o seu celular e só está dando desligado, por que? Nossa hoje resolveram tirar o dia para me dá patada.

_ Bom dia Lindy, eu estou bem e você?

_ Brian não enche, não estou bem hoje.

_ Percebesse.

_ Mandei não encher o saco e não vou avisar de novo.

_ Ok! Lindy, fala o que você quer que tenho um monte de paciente para atender ainda.

_ Só para lembrar que hoje é sexta, e você sabe que sexta é dia de você jantar aqui com o Gus, ele já me perguntou três vezes se você vai vim, eu disse que sim. Você vai vim né?

_ Lindy, não fica brava comigo, mais hoje eu tenho um compromisso.

_ NÂO MENTE PARA MIM KINNEY. Tive que tirar o fone do telefone da minha orelha. _ BRIAN SE VOCÊ DEIXAR DE VIM JANTAR COM O SEU FILHO PARA IR ENFIAR ESSE SEU PAU EM ALGUM CARA, NÃO PRECISA MAIS APARECER AQUI. Ouvi de longe a escrota da Melanie falando para deixar para lá, às vezes é por causa da Melanie que eu me arrependo de ter cedido o meu esperma para fecundar o óvulo de Lindsay, mas ai eu olho nos olhos do meu filho que por sinal são iguais aos meus e me derreto todo. Eu e Melanie vivemos em pé de guerra desde que ela entrou na vida da Lindsay e nunca conseguimos nos entender. Tentei pensar em uma solução rápida, se eu dividisse alguns pacientes que estejam internados para atender amanhã, eu consigo sair mais cedo, janto com o Gus e depois vou para boate, perfeito. Em meio aos gritos da Lindy conseguir falar.

_ Eu vou Lindy, ás 20:00 estou ai está bem? Ela ficou calada do outro lado da linha.

_ 20:00 horas Brian, nem um minuto a mais nem um minuto a menos esta me ESCUTANDO? Não tinha como não escutar, ela estava esbravejando para o mundo todo ouvir.

_ Escutei Lindy, não vou me atrasar.

_ Obrigada, Brian Mel vive falando que você não tem coração, mais eu sei que você tem, eu já o conheci uma vez.

_ Está certo Lindy chega desse papo de lésbica para o meu lado, ás 20:00 estou ai.

_ Está bom, Beijo eu te amo Brian.

_ Mande um beijo para o Gus.

Terminei de falar com a Lindy e chamei a Shirley pelo telefone, expliquei o que eu queria fazer, ela concordou ficou feliz, pois ela também sairia mais cedo, mas disse que teríamos um problema, porque o tal paciente da exceção já estava ai, então resolvi chama-lo. Estava de cabeça baixa olhando seu prontuário, varia passagens por psicólogos, mas não falava o porquê, escutei uma batida na porta e mandei entrar. Continuava com a cabeça baixa para as anotações, como a pessoa ficou em silencio resolvi falar com ela, conferir o nome no prontuário.

_ Você é o senhor Taylor né? Levantei os meus olhos para ele, para na mesma hora me espantar, o garoto na minha frente era lindo, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, boca carnuda, corpo alético e um olhar penetrante que tirou o meu folego. Limpei a minha garganta e voltei a falar.

_ Sente-se senhor Taylor. Ele sentou me encarando com olhar de superioridade, me vi em seus olhos de tão claros que eram e percebi que estava de boca aberta, fechei minha boca baixei os meus olhos ao prontuário.

_ Senhor Taylor o Sen .. Ele me interrompeu.

_ Justin.

_ Como?

_ Me chama de Justin, odeio ser chamado pelo sobrenome.

_ Ok! Justin o que o trás aqui?

_ Minhas pernas. Disse rindo. Não conseguir segurar um sorriso involuntário que surgiu em meus lábios. Percebi que o seu sorriso era maravilhoso também.

_ Ok! Fora a suas pernas o porquê que você veio procurar um acompanhamento psicológico? Ele me encarava por isso resolvi fazer o mesmo.

_ Você é lindo sabia? Ele disse totalmente fora do assunto que falávamos. Fiquei meio sem jeito, mais logo me recompus, onde se viu Brian Kinney sendo intimidado por uma criança, sim porque ele era uma criança, mesmo com todo aquele corpo e charme ele ainda era uma criança, fiz uma nota mental para conferir a sua idade depois.

_ Obrigado Justin, mais não foi essa pergunta que eu fiz, estou aqui para ajuda-lo, mas para isso você tem que responder as minhas perguntas.

_ Com uma condição?

_ Que condição?

_ Cada pergunta sua que eu responder, você terá que responder uma minha. Pensei por alguns minutos e resolvi aceitar, não sou de fugir de nada, e aquele garoto me intrigava.

_ Ok! Falei vendo que um sorriso surgia em seus lábios.

_ Eu primeiro. Falei.

_ Manda ver "tio". É o que? Ele me chamou de "tio". Contei de um a dez mentalmente para me acalmar. Ele viu que me tirou do sério, mas fingiu não ter visto.

_ Primeiro quero saber o porquê de você estar aqui?

_ Sou gay, meus pais não aceitam, acham que é uma doença, então vivem me mandando a psicólogos e nunca conseguem resolver o meu "problema" por que homossexualidade não é doença é opção, pelo menos eu penso assim, eu gosto de estar com homens, eu gosto de ter seus membros dentro de mim me dando prazer, eu gosto de ter seus membros em minha boca proporcionando prazer a eles, e faço isso porque gosto, não porque sou doente. Ele disse tudo àquilo com a costa encostada à cadeira, mais a forma como sua voz saiu, fez o meu "amigo" bater continência rapidinho e para piorar ele me encarava, com aqueles olhos como se estivesse vendo a minha alma, eu trato de vários casos, de pessoas de vários gêneros, mais nunca tinha tido um paciente que era homossexual e o pior que mexeu comigo como esse garoto estava mexendo em menos de trinta minutos de conversa.

_ E por que seus pais acham que é uma doença? Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim e fez sinal negativo com dedo.

_ Não tente me passar a perna Dr. Kinney. Aquilo soou tão sexy vindo da boca dele que tive que me segurar para não agarra-lo ali mesmos.

_ O combinado era uma pergunta sua e uma minha, e pela as minhas contas eu respondi uma sua então consequentemente é a minha vez. Engoli em seco, ele estava me hipnotizando só pode.

_ Você está certo Senhor Taylor sua vez.

_ Antes de qualquer coisa vou falar pela última vez, me chama de Justin.

_ Ok!

_ Então Dr. Kinney, quero saber qual o tipo de homem que lhe agrada. Fiquei em choque com essa.

_ Como é que é?

_ Quero saber o que você gosta em um homem para poder leva-lo para cama, o senhor é gay não é?

_ Sou maaa .iiss..

_ Então. Continuou ele sem me deixar terminar o meu raciocínio. _ Sem enrolação Dr. Kinney, responda a minha pergunta, para que eu posso responder as suas esse foi o trato. Percebi que ele estava jogando comigo, e eu melhor do que ninguém adoro um jogo, resolvi fazer o seu jogo para ver até onde a coragem dele ia, até alguns minutos ele estava-me intimidando sem saber, agora é a minha vez de virar o jogo.

_ Ok! Vou responder sua pergunta. O tipo de homem que me agrada é o do tipo homem conhece? Claro que não sou de pegar qualquer coisa, prezo muito um corpo definido, mais até deixo passar se a bunda for muito boa. Respondi o encarando.

_ Como eu pensei. Murmurou mais para ele do que para mim.

_ Minha vez.

_ Sou todo seu doutor. Como ele conseguia fazer isso ficar tão sexy.

_ Justin, responda a pergunta que lhe fiz antes. _ E por que seus pais acham que é uma doença sua homossexualidade?

_ Isso o doutor terá que perguntar para os meus pais, pois não leu mentes para saber quais são os seus pensamentos.

_ Minha vez. _ Quando que podemos nós encontra fora da clínica? Eu realmente estava escutando aquilo? Está certo que fiquei feliz com a pergunta, pois desde que ele entrou na sala eu quero enterrar o meu membro nele, mas ele era o meu paciente e por mais que o meu membro gritava por ele, eu teria que ter ética.

_ Sinto muito Justin, mais isso não será possível, sou o seu psicólogo e estou aqui para ajuda-lo, apesar de achar que o senhor não tem nada, porque eu melhor do que ninguém sei que homossexualidade não é doença, eu sou pago para trata-lo, o senhor está livre para não comparecer as consultas, se assim for do seu querer, eu coloco que o senhor não possui nada e o senhor estará livre de mim.

_ kk .. Doutor Kinney, quem disse que quero me livrar do senhor? Pelo o contrário eu o quero, e só paro com as minhas consultas o dia que eu conseguir isso. _ Tenha um bom fim de dia. Ele despejou tudo aquilo na minha face e saiu, sem nem olhar para trás, me deixando perdido em meus pensamentos.


	4. Justin Taylor

Anteriormente em The Clinic:

"_ kk .. Doutor Kinney, quem disse que quero me livrar do senhor? Pelo o contrário eu o quero, e só paro com as minhas consultas o dia que eu conseguir isso. _ Tenha um bom fim de dia. Ele despejou tudo aquilo na minha face e saiu, sem nem olhar para trás, me deixando perdido em meus pensamentos."

XxxxxxxxX

Pov Justin

Meu nome é Justin Taylor tenho 19 anos sou universitário faço o curso de Designer, sou estagiário em uma empresa de publicidade, e sou gay, o que é um grande problema para os meus pais, pois segundo eles desde que eu fiquei "doente" eu mudei muito, se para eles doença é tentar ir atrás da minha felicidade, então eu mudei mesmo, sou o tipo de cara que quero viver a minha vida intensamente, não quero namorados e nem ficar apaixonado, a lei da vida é ter todos e não ser de ninguém.

Hoje pela milésima vez sou obrigado a ir a um psicólogo, segundo o meu pai esse é o melhor que tem na Pensilvânia, e dessa vez ele vai me "curar", como eu não gosto de ficar discutindo com ele, porque ele ainda paga a minha mensalidade da faculdade, coisa que pretendo mudar imediatamente, eu aceitei, vou a uma clínica de um amigo dele, disse que o amigo dele fez uma exceção, sei qual é, tenho certeza que ele ofereceu uma grana preta para esse amigo. Pensei que eles fossem me acompanhar como sempre fazem mais dessa vez só me largaram na clínica e falaram que iam me buscar depois, eu tenho o meu próprio carro, até porque moro sozinho, mais quando trata se de assuntos médicos, para ser mais preciso ir aos psicólogos eles sempre fazem questão de me levar e buscar. Esperei o que pareceu ser uma eternidade o tal do doutor Kinney, depois de alguns minutos a secretária disse que era a minha vez. Entrei na sala, e sentado atrás de uma mesa se encontrava um médico muito gostoso, quando abriu a boca sua voz era muito sexy, ele levantou seus olhos dos papéis que estavam em suas mãos e pediu que eu sentasse, tive uma leve impressão que ele estava me admirando, mais resolvi dá mais uma analisada nele. Então quando me chamou pelo sobrenome resolvi deixar as coisas um pouco mais íntimas pedindo que me chamasse pelo primeiro nome ele atendeu prontamente. Ele me perguntou o que me levava a procurar um psicólogo resolvi fazer graça, percebi que ele achou graça e resolvi aprofundar mais as coisas, o chamei de lindo, ele agradeceu mais mudou de assunto, então fiz uma proposta para ele, me admirei quando ele aceitou, respondi sua pergunta e percebi que ele ficou admirado quando confessei que era gay, tive a certeza que ele também era nesse momento, porque ele me encarava de certa forma, que me arrisco a dizer que ele ficou até excitado com tudo que falei. Após ter respondido sua pergunta fiz a minha, perguntei qual era o tipo de homem que lhe agradava, mais pelo seu porto físico e forma de se vestir e pelo ar de superioridade que ele tinha, ele gostava de homens bonitos, mais gostava mais de estar enterrado em um. Minhas suposições estavam certas, fez mais uma pergunta e eu fiz a minha tentando da minha carta final, perguntei quando poderíamos nos encontrar fora da clínica sem sermos doutor e paciente e sim Kinney e Justin, ele me negou, mais percebi que foi com muito custo, tenho certeza que conseguir mexer com ele, disse que eu estava livre das consultas se assim fosse o meu querer, e ficou surpreso quando eu disse que não tinha a menor intenção de deixar de frequentar as consultas porque eu o queria. O quero mesmo, é puro desejo, ele me intriga. Sai da sala sem olhar para trás, passei pela recepção e já marquei minha próxima consulta para a terça – feira me despedi da secretária e liguei para os meus pais irem me buscar, depois de uns vinte minutos eu já estava no carro do meu pai.

_ Então filho, como foi à consulta com o médico? Pensei, se eu falasse que tinha sido boa, eles iam desconfiar, porque eu nunca gostei dessas "terapias", então resolvi fazer o que eu sei fazer de melhor fingir.

_ Boa que não foi já está cansado de saber que eu não suporto essas consultas e essa não foi diferente.

_ Sinto muito Justin, mas você terá que continuar as consultas, eu já não aguento mais isso, você nunca gosta dos psicólogos e já não sei mais o que fazer.

_ Que tal aceitar que eu não sou doente? Que tal se conformar que gosto de homens?

_ Justin. Minha mãe que até então estava calada me advertiu. Ela é mais tranquila, sei que faz o que faz porque vai pela cabeça do meu pai, não sei o que ela ainda faz com ele, já que está na cara que não existe mais amor ali, ainda mais depois que eu me assumi, meu pai a culpou, disse que ela deveria ter sido mais rigorosa comigo, tenho pena da minha mãe ela não merece viver assim.

_ Eu não disse que não ia mais as consultas pai, só disse que foi chata como sempre.

_ E o doutor como é? Perguntou a minha mãe. Lindo, gostoso, arrogante e voz sexy, pensei, me limitei a responder.

_ Como qualquer outro doutor, mais acho que esse me compreende. Soltei torcendo que eles não percebessem o cinismo em minha voz.

_ Que bom fico feliz. Disse o meu pai com um sorriso de quem diz que dessa vez vai, minha mãe simplesmente continuou olhando para a pista. Eles me deixaram na portaria do meu prédio entrei no meu apartamento e liguei para Daphne, minha melhor amiga, fazemos faculdades juntos e foi à única que me deu apoio quando resolvi me assumir, contei tudo que tinha acontecido na consulta e ela me zoou como sempre, até disse que eu estava apaixonado, só rindo com essa mesmo, ela mais do que ninguém sabe que eu não me apaixono.

_ Daph, vamos para a Babylon no concurso de abdomens mais sarados.

_ Eu não Justin, lá não tem nada para mim.

_ Só porque você é heterossexual não significa que não tenha nada, e estou pedindo companhia, por favor. Implorei

_ Porra Justin coisa chata.

_ Eu sei que você vai ficar em casa vendo TV, então porque não vai comigo para ficarmos admirando os homens.

_ Que lindo ai no final você sai com um e eu fico chupando o dedo, você é um grande amigo.

_ kk .. Prometo que dessa vez eu fico com você, pode vim o cara mais gostoso que for que eu não vou sair com ele.

_ É sempre assim, e você sempre me deixa sozinha.

_ Daph, por favor!

_ Está bem Justin, me pega aqui no meu apartamento ás 00:00.

_ Fechado a 00:00 estou ai, beijos te amo gata!

Fui comer algo, hoje a noite prometia, eu não ia deixar a Daph sozinha para ir transar com alguém, mas uns beijos eu daria sem duvida. Fiquei assistindo TV e acabei pegando no sono, quando acordei já eram 23:00 e eu tinha que me arrumar ainda pegar a Daph, me arrumei correndo, coloquei uma calça jeans azul, uma blusa branca que marcava os meus músculos e um tênis branco, baguncei o meu cabelo, coloquei um perfume, peguei o meu celular tinha duas chamadas da minha mãe, mais não era hora de retornar nada. No estacionamento peguei o meu carro e fui para casa da Daph, já na portaria liguei avisando que eu estava na portaria, ela desceu subiu no carro e estava linda como sempre. Um segredo sobre Daph, até ano passado ela era virgem e quando arrumou um namorado não queria fazer feio, então me pediu para tirar sua virgindade, no começo fiquei meio assim, não sabia que o meu "amigo" ia dá conta do recado, mais modéstia a parte fiz um bom trabalho, fiquei com medo que ela se apaixonasse por mim, mais ficou tudo na boa, e depois daquilo ficamos mais amigos ainda.

_ Oi gata, está linda como sempre.

_ Ainda estou brava com você por me forçar a ir à boate, se você me largar sozinha, não precisa nem me ligar amanhã para saber se estou bem.

_ Já ouvi gata. Falei dando um beijo no seu rosto.

_ Babylon AI VAMOS NÓS. Ela soltou uma risada gostosa e logo deixou a cara feia de lado, chegamos à boate e ela estava cheia como sempre, estacionei o meu carro na primeira vaga que encontrei, fomos para bilheteria para comprar a entrada da Daph, eu como venho aqui quase todo final de semana, tenho a minha carteirinha de sócio, compramos e fomos para fila, depois de uns dez minutos na fila conseguimos entra na boate, como sempre ela está toda decorada e já cheia de homens gostosos, fomos em direção ao bar.

_ E ai Justin vai de que hoje. Perguntou o Barman, que por sinal já foi um dos meus ficantes.

_ Suckin Cowboy.

_ E você Daph?

_ Sex on the Bar.

_ Ok!

Ele nos entregou nossas bebidas, fiquei um tempo conversando com a Daph e ela disse que ia ao banheiro, disse que ficaria a esperando no bar. Na pista de dança reparei que um cara que aparentava ter uns 22 anos dança e olha para mim, era a minha deixa, Daph não estava perto eu poderia dá uns beijos nele antes que ela voltasse do banheiro, caminhei em direção ao garoto que assim que reparou o que eu estava fazendo abriu um sorriso e encurtou mais o espaço entre nós.

_ Sozinho? Perguntei.

_ Agora não mais. Respondeu já colocando sua mão na minha nuca e antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa ele já tinha me puxado e sua boca já estava na minha, sua língua invadia a minha boca com urgência, deslizei minha mão pela lateral do seu corpo, quando estava levando minha mão ao seu membro, alguém cutucou o meu ombro com o dedo, parei de beijar o menino e virei com todo o ódio na face, a Daph ia me pagar, mais quão grande foi a minha surpresa ao me deparar com ele.

_ Doutor Kinney!


End file.
